


Lockup

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guude realizes it's close to the full moon and has to deal with TheJims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockup

The soft fluffy snow of last night gave way to freezing slush and ice, tamping the soft snow down into a thick hard layer, coated with slippery ice.

Guude sighed, looking out at the no longer pretty snow before closing the curtains, flopping down on the couch. He was bored, and wanted to go and spend time with someone. He was pretty sure Baj was busy right now, otherwise he would have returned the phone call. The idea that maybe he could do something with TheJims was appealing. Frowning, he realised it had been awhile since the last full moon. Pulling out his phone, he froze. Tonight was the start of the three days when he needed to lock TheJims up. Groaning, he hauled himself off the couch, bundling up in layers before heading out into the snow.

As the snow crunched underfoot, he pondered what to do with TheJims. He hated locking the poor guy up just because he got bitey during the full moon, but having the entire server made into a bunch of vampires likely wasn't the best thing to do. Or dead. Guude realized that it was more likely they'd wind up dead rather then vampires. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he knocked on the door.

The door swung open, revealing a smiling TheJims. “Hey Guude, what do you need?” he said with a smile. Guude stared at him glumly, shuffling. The smile on TheJims face slowly faded. “Ah...right. If I told you I promise to not bite anyone, would you not lock me up?” he said, knowing the answer. Guude shook his head, looking at the ground. “Right. Let me get my things,” he said, grabbing his keys, following after Guude.

“Aren't you cold with no sweater on?” Guude asked TheJims, concerned when he realized TheJims wasn't wearing any sort of cold weather gear.

“Should I be? Temperature doesn't seem to be much of an issue anymore,” TheJims said with a shrug. Guude wasn't sure what else to say, so they went back to his place in silence. Opening the door, he ushered TheJims inside.

“I'd rather not lock you into a dungeon again, so we're going to try locking you in the house and I keep an eye on you,” Guude said as he shrugged clothing off.

TheJims stared at Guude, face curiously blank. “You trust me to not hurt you?” he said, voice calm and even.

Guude shrugged as he removed the last of the sweaters. “Sure. I think you'll know better then to kill me and have the server implode, thereby kicking you out. Self preservation and stuff,” Guude said, sitting down on the couch, indicating TheJims should take a seat. Instead, TheJims stood next to the couch.

“That's awfully trusting of you,” he said quietly. “Are you quite sure?”

“I've known you were a vampire since well before we came here, and you didn't kill me given countless opportunities then, so why would you try now?” Guude said realistically. They had spent time elsewhere before, so he saw nothing wrong with trusting him.

“I also had a lot more people to drink from back then,” TheJims said uneasily. He had never really discussed his earlier drinking habits, and didn't really want to. If he was being honest, he likely should be locked away for a long time, given the people he accosted. The fact that Guude trusted him was dizzying, he should have refused to let him onto the server when he told him what could happen. But he never did. He sat down next to Guude, face filled with doubt. He wasn't sure if he trusted himself, somedays.

“Relax guy. We're going to watch some Christmas movies, eat some popcorn, and then go to sleep. It'll be fine,” Guude said as he got up to put the movie on. TheJims shrugged, leaning back on the couch. He wanted to ask why Guude had such an extensive collection of Disney Christmas movies, but decided to just roll with it instead.

The night rolled on slowly, movie after movie relaxing TheJims as Guude yammered on about plot holes before finally falling asleep on the couch, snoring softly. TheJims glanced over at Guude, watching him sleeping soundly. He knew how easy it would be to drain Guude as he slept. He wouldn't feel anything once he started, and it had been so long...

But Guude trusted him. He had to control himself. It was so easy to give in though, just a bite. 

Exhaling slowly, he forced himself to remain calm and collected. He refused to give into his baser urges, no matter how good it felt to do so. Standing up, he made his way into Guude's pantry, closing and locking himself in. He didn't really need to sleep, but he shouldn't go near Guude. It was too tempting. Lying down on the cool earth, he stared up at the ceiling, willing the hours to pass.

The faint sound of Guude standing up alerted him. He heard Guude making confused noises. Quietly standing up, he opened the door, silently walking into the room, watching as Guude searched for him.

“Fuck,” Guude said quietly to himself, fearing TheJims had left while he slept. He hated to think what trouble he could cause, especially when everyone expected him to control the situation. “I trusted...” he said sighed so quietly even TheJims with his superior hearing could almost not make it out.

“I'm sorry,” TheJims said, stepping into the room. He wondered what Guude would do if he thought he had hurt someone. A stupid idea, but an intriguing one.

Guude turned towards TheJims, face pale, eyes heavy. “Who was it?” he said quietly, trying to remain calm.

“If I said it was more then one person, what would you do?” TheJims said, watching Guude. Guude started shaking slightly, fingers clenching into a fist. 

“I trusted you...why would you do this...” he said as he sat down on the couch, not looking up at TheJims. TheJims tilted his head as he watched Guude. He had expected more shouting, not this...defeatedness. He hated it, he decided.

“I didn't leave the house. I locked myself in your pantry the entire night. I wanted to see what you'd do if you thought I had though,” TheJims said as he sat on the floor in front of Guude. 

Guude finally looked at TheJims, shaking his head slowly. “Why would you do that? Why give me that stress? I was already planning funerals, guy!” Guude said with a groan.

“You were planning funerals. You weren't kicking me off. Now that's trusting. And I still don't know why. But I'm not going to betray that level of trust,” TheJims said with a soft sigh, standing up. Guude looked up at him, frowning. “I'm going to go make snowmen and pretend to be a kid again. If you want to join me, I'll be outside on your lawn,” TheJims said, leaving Guude alone in the house. Guude groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. TheJims would be the death of him, if just from heart attack alone.


End file.
